marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Class (Earth-616)
Mister Xorn's Special class, Dumb Mutants Class, Garbage, Xavier School remedial class, Losers | Status = Defunct | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School (formerly Xavier Institute) | TeamLeaders = Staff: Formerly Spider-Man, Xorn | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = Staff: Xorn; Students: Angel, Beak, Basilisk, Dummy, Dust, Hellion, Rockslide, Shark-Girl, Glob Herman, Eye Boy, Ernst, No-Girl | Allies = X-Men | Enemies = U-Men, All-New Sinister Six, Mister Sinister, Mojo, Chameleon, Sauron, Stegron, Sinister's Six | Origin = Created as a remedial class at the Xavier Institute; Recreated to deal with additional problem kids (in fact to find a mole within the Jean Grey School) | PlaceOfFormation = Xavier Institute | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Grant Morrison; Frank Quitely | First = New X-Men #135 | Last = Spider-Man and the X-Men #6 | HistoryText = Xorn's The Special Class were a group of mutants trained by Xorn; its students included Angel (whose reason for being in the Special Class is unknown), Basilisk (who had no focus for his energy), Beak (who wanted respect), Dummy (who had no community), Ernst, and Martha Johansson (who it looks like joined because of Ernst). They went into the woods to meditate, when U-Men attacked (soon after Xorn found out one of his own students had put a paper on his back with the word "Jackass" on it). Dummy died when Kid Omega tried to take over the school. Shortly after the mutant Dust joined, they became members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Basilisk was killed by Xorn soon after. The rest of the group later rebelled. After Xorn (apparently) died, the remaining students (possibly with the approval of the teachers) disbanded the class. Spider-Man's After Wolverine died, Ororo found papers about inviting Spider-Man to teach to a new special class composed of the past students Ernst and No-Girl, but also Hellion, Rockslide, Shark-Girl, Glob Herman and Eye Boy, all considered to be "most likely to turn super villain" kids, but in fact as a way to find a mole working against the school. Meanwhile, Spider-Man and the Special Class have a lesson in the Danger Room, but Rockslide pushes him into a robot, which tries to crush him. Spider-Man then criticizes Rockslide for his actions and takes the special class to a museum. Suddenly, Stegron and Sauron appear in the museum and later defeats them. The Special Class later wake up in Staten Island, which had been transformed into the New Savage Land. Shark Girl seemingly betrays the class, but later reveals she is still on their side, helping them defeat Stegron and Sauron. Later, the Special Class are kidnapped by Chameleon who is working for Mojo in Mojoverse. The Special Class escape with the help of the X-Babies. The Special Class were also challenged to a "Science Off" by Beast and his class. Line-Up First * Xorn - appointed teacher of the Special Class * Angel Salvadore - an insect-like mutant * Beak - an avian-like mutant * Basilisk - a mutant with limited intelligence and an unusual appearance, e.g. bald, abnormally large, and with one eye. This made him extremely aggressive. Basilisk suffered from brain seizures until he was given a device to help regulate the ability * No-Girl - a disembodied mutant with telepathic powers * Ernst - super-strong mutant, who helped Martha Johansson move around the institute. * Dummy - an autistic, young mutant whose body was made up of sentient gas. His form was put into a latex suit that granted him a humanoid appearance and functionality. Second * Spider-Man - appointed teacher of the Special Class * Ernst * No-Girl (Martha Johansson) * Hellion (Julian Keller) * Rockslide (Santo Vaccarro) * Shark-Girl (Iara Dos Santos) * Glob Herman (Robert Herman) * Eye Boy (Trevor Hawkins) | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Similarly, Wolverine (as headmaster of the Jean Grey School) took a class of problematic and new students on a trip to the Savage Land to deal with individual situations and teach them values he believed they lacked. This group consisted of Oya, Quentin Quire, Evan Sabahnur, Glob Herman, Jia Jing, Shark-Girl, Eye Boy and Broo. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:X-Men Training Squads